


Bad Romance

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has really bad timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong on this case. As the building in front of them exploded sending flames rocketing several feet in the air, Tony squeaked as Ziva flung the agency sedan into a sideways skid to stop their forward momentum. “Must you do that?”

“Yes.” Ziva smirked over at him. “I cannot help it if you do not know defensive driving.”

“You’re going to give me heart attack one of these days doing that.” Tony climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind himself. He glared across the roof at her. “This is America. Not Israel. There’s no need to drive like there’s a terrorist around every corner.”

She didn't answer him verbally, but pulled out her weapon and leveled it at him. Tony froze. He wondered what he’d said to insult her but then realized her aim was just a hair bit off over his shoulder. He watched her flick her eyes slightly and gave the smallest of nods in return. A hammer cocked. He didn't know if it was hers or the person behind him nor did he care. He just watched Ziva while barely breathing. Two guns fired. Her shot whizzed by his ear. The other shattered their car window. Tony whirled around in time to see their terrorism suspect crumpling to the ground with a bullet hole in his eye. 

“All right. You win the argument this time.” Tony conceded with a nod. He waited for her to circle the car and join him by the corpse. He kicked the dead guy’s gun away before looking over at her. He tucked a bit of her hair back with a small smile. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“I am armed, covered in mud, and there is a burning building behind me. What is beautiful about that?”

“The flames bring out the red in your hair.” Tony let his hand trail down her cheek. He met her eyes and frowned at the glare he was getting from her. “I just failed your ‘romantic moment’ test, didn't I?”

“Yes.” Ziva snickered at him. “Your timing needs work, Tony. That line is best delivered with champagne and strawberries before a roaring fireplace. Then when I want to throw you down and have my way with you, there is something soft nearby to land on.”

“Duly noted.”


End file.
